


Hyung, I’ve Missed You

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Jinki's finally returned home; and his baby has missed him more than anything.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hyung, I’ve Missed You

After months and months of emptiness, the dorm was at last occupied once again - Jinki had returned a week ago, and sounds of life had returned along with him. He stood now at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables and humming along to music softly playing in the corner of the room. He was momentarily distracted from his task when he heard the front door click open, and someone enter.

He smiled.

“Hyung, I’m home!” Taemin’s familiar voice came from the entryway. “What are you making? It smells so good in here!” Taemin came bouncing into the apartment and slid up to the older man with a gummy grin on his pretty face. The maknae’s schedule had been so very busy; tonight was the first night they could properly spend together, uninterrupted by meetings, vlive broadcasts, music stages, or interviews.

“Hey, baby,” Jinki turned to him with a soft smile on his face, pouting his lips for a kiss; Taemin kissed his cheek hello. “I’m trying my hand at making this Italian thing...” he rolled his eyes. “I hope it’s good.” He shrugged, suddenly unsure.

Taemin wrapped an arm around Jinki’s waist, remarking to himself how much more muscular the older man had become. “If it’s no good, you can have me for dinner instead,” he grinned against Jinki’s neck, sending an electric pulse through Jinki’s body. “But I’m sure it’s gonna be delicious,” he kissed his cheek again.

“I’ve been gone for over a year, and all I get are cheek kisses from you, baby?” He teased. “That’s _hardly_ fair,” he pouted, turning to him properly and taking Taemin’s chin in his hand, kissing him slowly. “Kiss me properly, baby,” he cooed sweetly. Taemin melted into Jinki’s embrace, clinging to his shirt. Jinki pressed his tongue patiently at the seam of Taemin’s lips, and when the dancer sighed into his kiss, he leaned him against the counter and took his face in his hands, deepening their kiss.

Taemin grinned against Jinki’s lips and pulled his hair gently. “Hungry?” He breathed, teasingly. Jinki murmured in response, nibbling the dancer’s lower lip. He propped himself up on the counter and wrapped his legs around Jinki’s waist, pulling him in closer and pressing their hips together. “Look how strong you’ve gotten,” he purred against Jinki’s cheek, caressing the defined muscles of his arms and shoulders. _“Hyung...”_

“Yeah, baby?” Jinki kissed down Taemin’s cheek and to his shoulder, careful hands slipping under his loose t-shirt. “I’ve missed you sitting on the counter, distracting me from cooking...” he slipped Taemin’s shirt easily above his head and drew him close. “You were always _so good_ at distracting me...” he let Taemin pull off his shirt, now, and exalt his pretty, tanned skin with kisses. All thoughts of dinner forgotten, now - Jinki’s skillful fingers deftly undid the buttons of Taemin’s jeans, and he slipped them off of the pretty dancer’s legs smoothly.

“What happened to making dinner?” Taemin teased, resting an obedient hand at Jinki’s jeans waistband, sighing as the older man began to slowly, agonizingly slowly palm him through his boxers. He wrapped his free arm around Jinki’s shoulders, keeping him afloat as Jinki’s hand slipped beneath the elastic and took hold of his length.

Jinki bit a kiss into Taemin’s neck, not caring much if he left a bruise. “I changed my mind,” he purred. “I want to eat you instead,” he soothed the blooming bruise with a gentle tongue, and Taemin shivered. Taemin pulled Jinki’s hips closer, and quickly undid the buttons of his jeans - stepping out of them easily, Jinki let Taemin’s hands explore the now-defined curves of his muscular chest, marveling at just how strong and tanned he had grown since his time away. Jinki held Taemin’s face in his hand, and Taemin turned his cheek and took Jinki’s fingers in his mouth, playfully licking and sucking at them; it made Jinki groan with anticipation, and he rolled their hips together, arousal building between them.

Jinki spread Taemin’s thighs and massaged his entrance with wet fingers, making his maknae crumple prettily against his chest at the feeling. _“Ngh,”_ He grunted, “I’ve missed this… hyung…” Taemin purred as Jinki worked him open, _“fuck…_ Jinki-hyung…” he wrapped his arms around Jinki’s shoulders, rocking his hips and pushing back against his fingers, desperate to be filled. “It’s been too long…”

Jinki added a third finger as he felt Taemin relax around him. _“Fuck,_ baby…” he lolled his head against Taemin’s neck, panting as he strained in his boxers. “I’ve missed the sounds you make…”

Taemin shivered at the praise; it had been so long since he’d been at his leader’s mercy. “What else did you miss, hyung?” He pressed on, fingers curling through his leader’s shorn locks. “Tell your baby what you missed most…” he licked a stripe along Jinki’s neck. Jinki slipped his fingers from him, forcing a needy whine from the maknae’s kiss-swollen lips as he took his own length in his hand and positioned himself, spreading Taemin’s thighs further before at last thrusting inside, to the great relief of both men who clung to each other, shuddering happily at the familiar feeling.

“Fuck…” filthy curses spilled from Jinki’s lips as he built up a steady rhythm, Taemin’s legs hooked around his waist as he thrust into him, holding him close. _“God,_ Taeminnie… fuck, I missed you so much,” he pressed feverish kisses along his cheek and neck, biting kisses down his shoulder where he knew stage outfits would conceal the quickly blooming bruises. He saw Taemin biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly, and took his chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. “Don’t be quiet, baby,” Jinki purred, bucking his hips and wringing a satisfied cry from Taemin’s throat. “I’ve missed your beautiful voice crying for me,” he kissed him slowly, Taemin moaning into his mouth.

Taemin buried his face in the crook of Jinki’s neck as the older man slammed into him, his moans escaping him at last, unabashed and loud, filling the air between them. “That’s it, baby, _yeah,”_ Jinki cooed, teeth against Taemin’s neck. “You’re so good, so good for me…” he took Taemin’s length in his hand and began to stroke him, intent on coming together.

Taemin’s eyes flew open at his leader’s touch, brows knit together in ecstasy. “Hyung…! Fuck…” he stuttered forward, clinging onto his hyung as he felt the telltale heat coiling in his middle. “Hyung, I’m… _please,_ please can I…?” He bit a kiss into Jinki’s neck.

Jinki shivered. He’d missed that, too. “You always ask me so nicely, baby…” he bucked his hips again, rolling fast, then slow, then fast again just to tease him. “I’ve missed how good you are for me…” he kept up his strokes and saw how close Taemin was, his chest flushed a pretty pink. “Come for me,” he commanded, biting his ear playfully. “Come for your Jinki hyung, who loves you so _much…!”_

Taemin stuttered forward, spilling into Jinki’s hand obediently, lolling his head against Jinki’s shoulder and pressing kisses to his skin. Jinki fucked into him fast and hard, at his limit - he came into him at last, the feeling of warmth spreading inside Taemin making him cry out in delight, clinging to his leader. “Fuck…” he kissed along Taemin’s cheek and neck, arms wrapping around him as he slowed his thrusts, rolling his hips into him until he was entirely spent. “My beautiful Taeminnie,” he cooed, cheeks flushed a happy, sated pink. “You’re _so_ perfect,” he smoothed the fringe from his maknae’s forehead, beaded with sweat. “You’re so pretty.” He took Taemin’s face in his hands and kissed him, their panting together finally beginning to slow as they came down from orgasm.

“Hyung,” Taemin pressed their foreheads together softly, kissing his nose and lips chastely. “Hyung, I’m so glad you’re home,” he admitted, a faraway touch of sadness in his voice. “I’ve missed you so,” he wrapped his arms around him then and hugged him tightly, all his loneliness of the last year melting away at last. “I’ve missed you so much,” he repeated.

Jinki felt tears catch in his throat; he held them back. “I’m right here, baby,” he kissed his forehead sweetly. “I’m right here.”

Taemin smiled, exhaled. “I know,” he replied. “I’m so glad.”

*

Jinki’s attempt at Italian food all but forgotten, ingredients lying abandoned on the counter having been jostled around by the pair’s earlier activities, they lay on the couch now, freshly showered and content to half-watch a variety show on television. Jinki’s head lay in Taemin’s lap, his eyes fluttered closed as his beloved maknae curled his fingers through his short hair. “You should grow it out again,” he mused after a while. “I miss playing with your long hair,” he pulled on a handful of strands playfully.

“Yah!” Jinki yelped sweetly, not really that bothered by his maknae’s capriciousness. “I will, I will,” he promised sweetly, sighing under Taemin’s gentle touch. “The fans on SNS are already speculating about colors and styles,” he mused. “Some want me to dye it pink, some want electric blue.”

“Our shawols are so cute,” Taemin laughed. “They’ve missed you so much,” he reminded him. “No matter what you do, they’ll love you,” he knew.

Jinki nodded. If nothing else in the world held true, he could always rely on the love of their fans; precious little else mattered to him. “And _you,_ baby?” He couldn’t resist asking. “Will you love me, no matter what?” His eyes sparkled as he looked up at Taemin, and he smiled from the very middle of himself as the young man pulled him up by his shirt to meet him in a kiss.

“No matter what,” Taemin promised against his lips, “No matter what, no matter when, no matter how long we’re ever apart, I will love you,” he replied sweetly. “I loved you while you were bald, don’t forget,” he teased, winking.

Laughter shook the lovers, and they looked at each other then, in a happy and comfortable silence.

Until Jinki’s stomach rumbled.

“Come on, my old man,” Taemin pulled him off of the expansive couch and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You promised to make me dinner.” He led him by the hand back towards the kitchen.

Jinki playfully pulled Taemin back into an embrace. “One more kiss, Taeminnie,” he cooed softly, his nose in Taemin’s hair as he kissed his forehead. Taemin tilted his head upwards and pouted his lips, giving in. After all, he never could say no to his leader.


End file.
